


Under the Table

by ChubbyGhostQuinn



Series: Bendoverwatch Kink Week 2019 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: "Feminine" words for genitals not used, Edging, Fishnets, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Stockings, Trans Male Character, Trans Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChubbyGhostQuinn/pseuds/ChubbyGhostQuinn
Summary: Jack has to listen to a meeting, and Gabriel has ways of making that less boring.Day one of Bendoverwatch Kink Week!Size Difference,Stockings/Leggings,Handjobs,Public Sex,Frottage





	Under the Table

**Author's Note:**

> Here's day 1 and my first time writing smut in a long time so be gentle haha I hope you enjoy!

Jack sat at his desk, dragging the cap of his pen across his lip over and over as he listened to the meeting drone on over the holovid on his desk. His eyelashes fluttered shut at another drag of Gabriel's tongue up his slit. Gabriel had a perfect view from under the desk of Jack since his seat was pulled out just enough to allow Gabriel room.

The holivid couldn't see the sort of things that were happening just below. Gabriel was knelt down on the ground, hands on Jack's knees to keep them apart. He had Jack on the edge of his chair so he could get the best angles to sweep his tongue and make Jack squirm. 

He'd been down there for the thirty minutes this meeting was going on, nothing but his tongue giving sensation to Jack's most sensitive parts. Gabriel felt the heat in his lower belly as he looked at Jack. He looked professional from the collar down until you got to his waist. There, he had no pants or underwear, just thin black fishnets covering as much as they could. They didn't cover much. 

Jack's leg twitched as Gabriel pressed his tongue to his dick, trailing up ever slowly and torturously. He was soaking wet, the stockings in that area slightly shiny from the wetness they'd soaked up. Gabriel kept his eyes on Jack's face, slightly flushed, as he rubbed his calloused hands up his pale thighs. Slowly, he traced thumbs on either side of where he knew Jack wanted him to touch most. 

Jack's hips twitched, trying to chase sensation. His face was stoic, but Gabriel knew that he was growing impatient by his constant shifting. He’d been brought close a few times now, each time denied as to avoid him making a face or noise and give them away. He grinned, his lips against Jack again and opened his mouth to invite Jack to move. He felt Jack lurch against his tongue, smirking as he started to grind against his face. He moved slowly, subtly enough not to be caught, but his parted lips and fidgety fingers told everything. 

Gabriel shut his eyes to enjoy the feeling of Jack trying to get off, flicking and pressing his tongue occasionally. The feeling of the fishnets was a bit strange, but God he could live off the sight of Jack in the tights alone. Jack rolled his hips a bit faster, movements still minute as to keep his upper body from moving. 

Gabriel was thankful that Jack didn't need to talk much for a UN meeting, but he also would have loved to listen to Jack try to form intelligent sentences while an orgasm teetered on his mind. 

Jack stopped moving, his leg twitching again and that pen cap going right back into his mouth. Someone's attention was on him. Gabriel suppressed a chuckle, fingers looping into the thin ropes of the tights. Jack's legs stuttered, almost closing at the delicate touches, but one hand rested on his knee to keep them from clamping shut. 

Good, Gabriel thought, he remembered. If Jack had closed his legs on him, he might have considered leaving him there, horny and exposed. He ripped the stockings open where they covered Jack's nethers, tiny popping sounds coming from them. It'd go unnoticed on the holovid from under the desk.

Gabriel moved closer to Jack, wrapping his arms around his thighs and diving in quickly. He ate Jack out as passionately as if he were his last meal, savoring the sweet, heady taste on his tongue. He delved between his folds, nose pressed to short shaved, soft, blonde hairs. 

Jack took a deep breath, biting down on his lip. His hand flew down to grab at Gabriel's hair, fingers pulling at the roots and pushing his head down further. Gabriel shut his eyes, tongue pressing into him just enough to feel the other man quiver before tracing back up to Jack's dick. He took it into his mouth, sucking harshly.

Jack jumped slightly, legs threatening to close around his head. This only motivated him further, using his arms to push Jack against his face and suck harder. He was relentless against Jack's cock, making his legs shake. 

Jack was a star at not letting his moans be heard, but Gabriel could tell he was struggling now. Sweat shone on his brow, and his throat bobbed around a deep swallow. He slowly relented, pulling away from Jack with a slow, long suck. He smiled up at him when Jack glared down, the hand in his hair squeezing slightly. 

His beard was covered in Jack's juices, but that was more than perfect to him. He leaned between Jack's legs, spreading them wide and admiring him. He could feel Jack's embarrassment, his hand drawing away to mess with something on his desk. 

Gabriel honestly just loved to look at Jack. He was so pretty. Perfectly cut jaw, ocean eyes, and a dazzling smile? He had it bad. Everyone got to admire his face though. His body was a different matter. Only Gabriel got to see that.

He took advantage of that, running his fingers against Jack slowly. He felt like warm silk and tasted like heaven. His cock rested perfectly between his folds, reddened and fat from Gabriel's mouth on it. He traced his fingers up slowly, from Jack's hole all the way up to the tip of his dick. He ran his two fingers back down, watching Jack's face. 

His eyebrows twitched and his lips pressed together, so Gabe continued. He added more pressure as he traced up and down, rubbing Jack's dick over and over. He did it slowly, not enough to offer release but enough to keep Jack from coming off the edge of climax. 

He felt the wetness increase against his fingers, and he smiled. He ran his fingers back down against Jack's hole. He pressed one inside, barely breaching before pulling out. 

He was breathless at the feeling. Jack was tight around one finger, and so badly did Gabriel want to feel it around his cock. He pushed Jack's leg a bit farther, spreading him to watch. He pressed his finger in again, a little deeper. He felt Jack squirm, chasing the touch as he pulled out. 

Again and again he pushed into him, going deeper each time. He curled his finger each time, earning a slow grind against him. He could tell Jack was struggling, his eyes hazy and twitching between the screen and Gabriel's face. He rested a hand under his chin, trying to ground himself, so Gabriel started to move faster. 

The meeting shouldn't last too much longer. It wasn't for anything big. He fucked his finger in and out of Jack, starting a merciless pace. Jack's jaw tightened so he wouldn't moan out. 

Soon enough, another finger was added. Gabriel braced his other hand against Jack's knee to keep him spread open, wanting to watch as Jack tried not to fuck himself on his hand. His feet and legs twitched, shifting to try and suppress the urge to grind. 

Jack bit his lip again, eyebrows furrowing for a moment. His hand reached down to grab Gabe's arm, seeking something to hold onto. Gabriel grinned as he watched Jack quietly fall apart, body trembling as he took his cock onto his mouth once more. 

He sucked harshly as he fingered his lover, hand wrapping around Jack's thigh again to keep him close. Jack gasped, voice tight as he spoke, 

“I need to disconnect. There's an urgent message from Reyes that I need to address,” then the sound of the holivid disconnecting. 

Jack panted softly, leaning back in his chair as Gabriel doubled his efforts. Moans spilled from his mouth, body strung tight as a bow as he chased his orgasm. 

Gabriel groaned at the short fingernails against his scalp, tracing his tongue up the underside of the cock in his mouth. Jack shook and ground against the fingers and mouth on him, babbling his pleas for more and insisting he was close. 

Gabriel obliged, fucking his fingers into Jack and looking up to see him. Jack came so pretty on his fingers, a bit of his essence leaking down Gabriel's palm. He turned his head to the side, his mouth open and his eyes closed as he rode out his orgasm. 

His hand flew up to cover his mouth, far too late but neither was worried about getting caught. 

“I almost came during the meeting. Then we'd both be in deep shit,” Jack said through soft breaths as Gabriel pulled out his fingers. He grinned seductively at his lover as he cleaned his fingers off with his tongue. Jack seemed mesmerized, chewing on his lip. 

“Not my fault that I'm so good, sweetheart,” Gabriel said, chuckling and rubbing his thumbs into Jack's sides to help him come down. 

“Yeah, well, I'm getting payback,” Jack said with a lazy smirk, eyes full of promises.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this and want more like it? Come find me!  
> \- [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chubbyghost)  
> \- [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ChubbyGhost3)


End file.
